Ranks, Titles and Positions In The Mafia
Overview It can take many years to become a made member in the Mafia, but In order to become a "Made Man" which is a fully initiated member in the Mafia, you have to commit a murder or in some cases many murders. You have to be 100% Italian (but over the years there has been some exceptions to the that rule, the Chicago Outfit is the only Mafia family that makes exceptions to ethnicities, there hasvebeen many soldiers and made men in the Chicago Outfit that were of German, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, Jewish, Polish, Irish, English, or Hispanic descent). You have to be extremely tough, fearless, ruthless, loyal, trustworthy, smart, astute, disciplined, and street ise. You must be a good money-maker for the Mafia. You must be willing to follow all orders. You must be low-key and keep everything secret about the Mafia. You cannot be a snitch or informant for the government or law enforcement. You must be willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the Mafia. You must be willing to commit murder. You must be violent and ruthless if need be. You must be willing to serve the Mafia 24/7. You must be willing to take a bullet for your fellow Mafia members and soldiers. You must live by a code of honor, respect, integrity, loyalty ,and brotherhood to your fellow made members and to the organization. Most of all you have to be sponsored by two high-ranking "made" members in the Mafia. If you are chosen to become a "made" member or "made man" in the Mafia, you have to go through an initiation ceremony in which you pledge an oath to the mafia’s code of honor, secrecy, loyalty, brotherhood and silence, called "Omertà". This essentially means that you’re putting the Mafia before all else, including God and your own family, and you will take all orders no matter what it is, you will serve the Mafia 24/7, you will live to serve your boss, and you will do anything and everything for the Mafia, and you will protect and kill for your fellow mobster's at any time, and most importantly it means that you will be in the Mafia for life, and the only way out is death, and that if you ever get arrested, you vow never to rat on the organization or any of your fellow mobster's. If you break the Mafia's code of silence then that will earn you a death sentence. With this ritual behind you, you can now be welcomed into a new “family,” and from this point on you’re officially a "Made Man", "Made Guy", "Goodfella", "Mafioso", "mMfiosi", or "wise guy" and you're considered to be untouchable, a made member in the Mafia, non member, civilian, or even a cop can not kill a made man or even put a hand on you, if anybody harms a made man in any way without permission from the Commission (The governing body of the Mafia) then they will be killed slowly, and in some cases the Mafia will take revenge on their families as well for collateral damage. If you have a beef or problem with someone outside of the Mafia, you can go to the either the Commission or the men above you to seek guidance and protection. In return for this support, you must agree to cough up a certain percentage of your criminal earnings to these higher-ranking members. Associates Associates are not made members of the Mafia, but they work for the Mafia. Associates can not turn down an order from the Mafia if Mafia gives them an order they have to follow it, and they can never refuse or they will be killed slowly. Associates are used for either drives, bodyguards, hitmen, enforcers, errand boys, or money collectors for high-ranking members of the Mafia. Associates are either good money-makers or good hitmen for the Mafia. Associates must give at least 30% of their weekly earnings to the Captains. Soldiers The lowest-ranking members of the Mafia, the grunts of the organization, generally sticking out their neck in the hope of making a name for themselves by demonstrating their loyalty to the organization and protecting the organization at all costs. Soldiers are used to commit murder, assassinations, bombing, arson, extortion, death threats, blackmailing, witness intimidation, jury intimidation, police corruption, political corruption, government corruption. They are the workers for the organization that work the streets making a lot of money and killing a lot of people for the bosses and the organization. Caporegimes El Capitan, Capo, or Caporegime, is the captain of a large crew. The captain heads a large crew of anywhere from 20 to 1,000 soldiers and associates and can order them to do absolutely anything, The captains report directly to a boss or underboss who hands down the orders and instructions. He is very powerful and has the power to order his crew to do anything and everything he desires. The Captains has total power and control over his crew of soldiers and associates, who does absolutely anything the Captain commands. The Captain must receive at least 40% of his soldiers and associates weekly earnings, and the Captains kick up 25% to the bosses and keeps the rest for himself. Most Captains are very rich and powerful men due to their soldiers and associates making them so much money and a daily basis. Most Captains are multi-millionaires and some are even billionaires. Consigliere The consigliere, or chief advisor, or counselor, is the Bosses right-hand man. The Consigliere is very powerful in the organization, and he plays one of the most important roles in a crime family. He is a close and trusted friend and confidant of the family boss for strategic information, diplomatic counsel, and sound advice. The Consigliere is someone who the Boss trusts and goes to for advice, counsel or information regarding the organization, operations, or businesses. The Consigliere is meant to offer unbiased information based on what he sees as best for the crime family. He’s normally incredibly intelligent, diplomatic, ruthlessly efficient, rational, resourceful, street-smart and astute, and he is normally a clever talker, resourceful thinker, and diplomatic advisor. Unlike the underboss, the consigliere is chosen solely for his abilities and the amount of vast knowledge, and intelligence he possesses. Generally, only the boss and underboss have more authority than the consigliere in a crime family. The Consigliere is very powerful in the command hierarchy, he is the "third in command". UnderBoss The Underboss or Lieutenant is second-in-command in the organizational hierarchy of the crime family. His level of authority varies, but he is ready to stand in for the boss at any given moment. He is the second most powerful man in the crime family, the Boss is the only one that has power and authority over the Underboss. If the Boss dies, normally the Underboss would take the reigns as Boss of the crime family, but there have been exceptions. Boss The Boss, the Don, the King, the Dictator, is the head of the organization, the boss is a dictator or king and has the power to order anything and everything from anyone in the crime family. The Boss makes all the important decisions, much like a CEO of a company would. Although each mob boss may run his crime family in a different way, they have one thing in common: they are greatly respected and widely feared by their subordinates. All of the men in his outfit pay him a tribute and kill for him. Godfather The Godfather, Boss of all Bosses, The King of all Kings or The Emperor. The Godfather is a supremely powerful crime boss in the Mafia who holds great power and influence over the whole empire of the Mafia.